Bonds beyond Time
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Artemis, Hermione, Foaly and Annabeth are kidnapped into the 19th century and Harry, Ron, Holly, Ardeth Bay, Aragorn, Rick O'Connell, Van Helsing and many others have to save them. Multicrossover story. Similar to another story called Evil from the Past, R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonds beyond Time

A Van Helsing/Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings/Artemis Fowle/The Mummy/Pirates of the Caribbean/Percy Jackson fanfic story.

Summary: Artemis, Foaly, Annabeth and Hermione are kidnapped by Dracula in the 19th century and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Van Helsing, Holly Short, Julius Root, Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, Rick O'Connell, Ardeth Bay, Percy Jackson and many others have to go and rescue them.

Now we begin;

_Prologue_

In a laboratory, dozens of strange ugly little creatures wearing goggles and work clothing, wielding various instruments were working on some sort of pod, over seen by a tall rakishly handsome man wearing black and his dark hair done in a stylish pony tail.

But when you looked at the handsome man's face you could tell that this man was pure evil or had made a deal with the Devil which was most certainly true in this case.

The man watched his servants, the Dwergi, work on the contraption and a beautiful but undeniably evil woman with dark hair glided beside the man and asked "How goes it my love?" she asked.

The man smiled at her and replied "It goes well my darling, soon the device will be ready and our test subject shall be ready" he said.

Two more beautiful but also evil women floated up beside the man, one being blonde and the other having red hair.

The blonde asked "What is our first test subject my lord?" she asked; as if answer to her question, some Dwergi carrying a bandaged corpse that looked three thousand or so years old but still looked as though it was decomposing or in laymen terms 'juicy' and placed it into the pod and strapped the body in.

"This is our first test subject my darlings; all the way from ancient Egypt from the future" the dark man said with a malevolent smile, his pearly white teeth showing with a pair of sharp fangs where ordinarily human canine teeth would be.

The red haired woman asked "And where did you acquire such a specimen my lord?" she asked as she looked at the bandaged corpse with interest.

"From my Egyptian contact, who had an interesting way of acquiring treasures and our specimen here" the man replied.

"Now, it is time to test my new machine" the man said and with a command to the Dwergi in German, the Dwergi pulled some levers and the pod was lifted up into a stormy sky and a lightning conductor was stretched towards the lightning filled heavens and soon a bolt of lightning struck the lightning rod.

Electrical energy was routed through various wires and into the bandaged corpse but the contraption couldn't take so much energy and it soon exploded into a mass of flames and sending Dwergi workers flying.

The dark haired man was shocked that his experiment looked as though it was a failure and he growled "No! This cannot be! The machine was designed to handle such energy levels!" he snarled, his dark eyes flashing blood red.

The dark haired woman spoke soothingly "It is alright my lord; you can always build a better one next time" she said soothingly as she pressed herself close to the man, comforting him.

Before the dark haired man could speak, they were interrupted by a loud hollow groaning roar.

The four looked at the pod curiously as the bandaged corpse had suddenly come to life; the corpse ripped off the straps as though they were nothing but threads.

The dark haired man looked quite surprised as he murmured "Impossible, how can this be?" he asked no one in particular as he gazed upon the now standing corpse.

The corpse then spoke in a hollow voice in ancient Egyptian "Who are you? Who resurrected me?" the corpse asked.

The dark haired man quickly slipped back into his charming albeit malevolent manner "I am Count Dracula, it was I who resurrected you, and may I ask who you are?" Dracula asked.

The mummy fixed his hollow empty stare at Dracula's sinister gaze and replied "I am Imhotep, once a high priest of Egypt and I remember… Ahm Shere where I was betrayed" Imhotep said with a choking voice as he remembered a beautiful dark haired woman, her hips swaying as she walked, his lover Anck Su Namun, reincarnated as Meela, the one who left him to die in the Abyss of Ahm Shere.

Dracula then tentatively asked Imhotep "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Imhotep then looked up at Dracula and replied "I need a living being to feed upon, to regenerate fully" Imhotep said as he examined his rotted body with a rotting hand.

Dracula smiled, here was a creature that was after his own habits, and it would not do to throw away this potentially useful ally right away.

"Right this way" Dracula said smoothly as he led Imhotep to another part of the castle where he kept human prisoners if he ever needed to feed himself or his wives.

_Meanwhile in Rome, in the Vatican church…_

Another dark haired man albeit his features were more rugged and noble looking, his shoulder length hair loose and flowing and wearing a black leather duster and holding in his hand a black leather broad brimmed hat.

The man soon reached a confessional box, sat in a chair and said "Bless me father for I have…" he began before being interrupted by another voice.

"Sinned, yes, I know! You are very good at that!" the other voice said, this voice showing its frustration and on the other side of the screen showed a man wearing the red robes of a cardinal then spoke again "You shattered the Rose Window" he said in an accusing voice.

"Not to split hairs or anything; it was Mister Hyde who did most of the shattering" the dark haired man spoke in his defence.

"Thirteenth century. Over six hundred years old!" the cardinal said exasperatedly.

"The Order is concerned about your work, Van Helsing. Your results are unquestionable but your methods attract far too much attention. Wanted posters? We are not pleased" the Cardinal said.

"You think I like being the most wanted man in all of Europe? Why aren't you and the Order doing something about it?!" Van Helsing asked angrily. The Cardinal drew back the screen with a quick movement and said plainly

"Because we do not exist!" the Cardinal stated coldly.

"Well then neither do I" Van Helsing said defiantly and he stood up to exit the confessional box only to be stopped by the Cardinal pressing a hidden button which made some iron grating slam down in front of Van Helsing, trapping him before he could leave.

The Cardinal then spoke "When we found you crawling up the steps of this church half dead; it was clear to all of us that you had been sent to do God's work" he said and made the sign of the holy cross.

"Why can't he do it himself?" Van Helsing said coldly as he glared at the grating that blocked his way.

"Don't blaspheme!" the Cardinal chided "You have already lost your memory as penance for past sins" he said as he pressed another button which opened a large doorway for both himself and Van Helsing leading to who knows where.

"If you wish to recover it, I suggest you continue to heed the call" the Cardinal added as he descended the steps leading downwards and after a moment's hesitation Van Helsing followed.

Soon the Cardinal led van Helsing to a large workshop where the Order worked on their weapons and inventions to combat the forces of darkness, people of various religions worked and toiled on their weapons and inventions.

"Without us the world would be in darkness; governments, empires come and go but we are the last defence against evil, for we have kept mankind safe since time immemorial" the Cardinal said as he led Van Helsing to a projector.

"And now comes your next mission. We are sending you to the East, to the far side of Romania; to a land covered in darkness, plagued by all sorts of nightmarish creatures and lorded over by a certain Count Dracula" the Cardinal said as the projector displayed an image of a rakishly handsome man wearing fine clothing.

"Dracula?" Van Helsing said, somehow the name Dracula sounded familiar to his ears.

"Yes, you've never faced one like this before. It all began when Count Valerious was charged with exterminating Dracula from the face of this earth" the Cardinal explained as the image of an old but still impressive looking knight with a grey beard displayed itself on the projector.

"His descendants Boris Valerious, king of the gypsies and his two children Velkan and Anna Valerious are the last living descendants and if they do not kill Dracula, they and many generations of their family will never enter the gates of Saint Peter. They will be forever damned" the Cardinal said as three more images of an imposing man wearing an eye patch, a young man in his thirties and a beautiful young woman that seemed to intrigue Van Helsing as he gazed upon her picture.

"So you're sending me into Hell?" Van Helsing asked grimly.

The Cardinal patted his shoulder gently and replied "In a manner"

_Meanwhile in the distant future in LEPRecon headquarters 21st century…_

"Foaly time stops are well and all, but sending something into the past, which is to say yourself, could have disastrous consequences" Captain Holly Short said as she watched her paranoid centaur scientist friend work on his latest invention.

"Oh Holly, you worry too much and just look at my Time Shuttle! Isn't she a beauty?" Folly exclaimed as he stood back to admire his latest invention.

Holly took a moment to look at the supposed Time Shuttle; there was hardly anything beautiful about it, it had a blunt ungraceful nose, a long oval body, some thrusters on the back end, a couple of windows to look out of, a door to enter and exit and it looked entirely mechanical, it certainly wasn't a beauty to look at.

Holly was insistent that Foaly at least took some security with him in case anything went wrong, his response?

"They'll just mess around and get in the way, I'll be fine I promise" he said reassuringly.

Foaly entered the door of his Time Shuttle and took one last look at Holly and said

"I'm just going to take a quick look around, and I'll pop back" he said cheerfully.

Holly frowned and asked

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, don't crease your pretty forehead, I'll even bring you back a souvenir" Foaly replied, Holly frowned at her friend calling her pretty, she didn't like anyone calling her pretty.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make history!" Foaly cried as he closed the door of the shuttle behind him and with a whirr and beeping and flashing of lights, the Time Shuttle levitated off the ground and in a flash of light it disappeared.

"Let's hope you don't end up in history" Holly muttered as she left the Ops booth.

_Transylvania, 19__th__ century_

The time shuttle halted with a thud and Foaly took a look at the computer screen to see where he landed.

_Transylvania 19__th__ century_ the computer screen displayed.

"Ah, Europe! Lovely" Foaly exclaimed as he exited the time shuttle and took a look around.

As Foaly left the shuttle, his hooves touched packed white snow, he hadn't brought anything to protect himself against the cold and from what he could see the time shuttle had landed on a mountain.

Foaly then turned to see a dark foreboding castle that looked as though it was carved out of the black rock of the mountains and its towers stretched out like sinister black fingers touching the night sky.

"Oh look, a centaur" a chilling melodic voice said.

Foaly turned to look where the voice had come from and what he saw somehow frightened him.

Three beautiful women, Mud women by the look of them, wearing wispy clothing of different colours and they weren't bothered by the cold, heck they weren't even shivering. Something about these women didn't sit right with Foaly and his senses told him that he should get back to the shuttle and get out of this place.

"What do you think centaur tastes like? I've never tasted centaur before… yet" one of the women said with a hungry smile.

Tasted? That just unnerved Foaly even more, he really should've listened to Holly by bringing some security along.

"No Marishka, see that machine he came in? It's a masterpiece! He could help Master with his invention" one of the women said with a snap and gestured to Foaly's time shuttle.

Foaly was now definitely unnerved by these women and did the best thing he could do: run!

Foaly made a dash for the downhill slope of the mountain heading towards the forest.

"Bad move, little pony" a female voice said behind him, Foaly dared to turn his head over his shoulder and his regretted looking behind him.

The women shifted into terrible winged creatures, their skin now bluish white, yellow claws, gleaming fangs and demonic blue eyes that gazed hungrily at Foaly.

Foaly was transfixed by their eyes, terror making him freeze and he soon felt one of the winged women's clawed hands grab and lift him in the air, Foaly made a mad scream for help when there clearly wasn't any and the woman that had a hold of him lifted in the air and carried him flying into the black castle, and Foaly's screams of terror rebounded off the mountains where no-one heard his screams for help.

_Back in the Ops booth of LEPRecon headquarters in the 21__st__ century_

"Hours" Holly muttered.

She had gone into the Ops booth to check if Foaly had returned but there was now news of the Time Shuttle returning at all.

"Where is he? Lost in time, I'll bet" Holly said to herself, thinking of what could've possibly happened to her centaur friend.

"Captain Short" a voice said; Commander Julius Root was outside the office.

"Commander Root" Holly said standing to attention and offering a salute.

"At ease. Where's Foaly?" Julius asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Commander, he was here a few hours ago with his Time Shuttle and he said he'd just go back in time to take a look around but that was over two hours ago" Holly explained.

"Time Shuttle? You mean he went ahead with that crazy idea of his after all?" Root asked.

"Not so crazy sir, it worked but his absence is beginning to bug me, something could be holding him up" Holly replied.

"You're right, it's beginning to bug me as well. If something has happened to him…" Root said.

"We can't go after him sir, the Time Shuttle he built is the only one that works and all the other prototypes are busted" Holly said.

"Do we have any systems to track it?" Root asked.

"In the Ops booth sir. He's in the 19th century for all we know" Holly replied.

"19th century eh? It's not that far" Root said pondering the situation.

"Far enough" Holly said grimly.

"Alright, well keep me posted if Foaly does return, I'll want to have a talk with him" Root said leaving the office.

Holly returned to her paperwork, though she had a funny feeling that her friend was in deep trouble. She could just tell.

_Back in the 19__th__ century Transylvania_

Foaly woke with a groan of pain and a headache, he must've hit his head on something when he came here.

Come to think of it; where was here? Foaly could make out walls in the gloom of them room, Foaly made to move away from the wall when he felt his hands manacled tightly to the wall.

"D'Arvit!" he swore as he tried to pull his hands free of the manacles.

A creaking noise sounded out; there was a door nearby from what Foaly could tell and entering what was clearly a cell, was a tall rakishly handsome mud man wearing dark clothing and another mud man with a bald head and wearing red and gold priestly robes.

Neither of them bode well for Foaly.

"We need to have a little chat" the dark clad man said smoothly as he sat on a stool meant for interrogation purposes.

"I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia and I am interested in your machine" the dark clad man said, introducing himself.

Foaly kept his mouth shut.

"I have inspected it and it appears it is used for transporting people through time. Ingenious piece of work, I am impressed" the count said.

Normally, Foaly enjoyed flattery, but not this sort.

"I believe you built it?" the count asked.

"What if I did?" Foaly replied guardedly.

"I would like some assistance with an invention of mine. I've been having problems with it of late and if you could take a look at it, it just might work" the count explained.

"And if I don't?" Foaly asked defiantly.

The count did not reply, but instead he cast a glance at the bald man who opened his robes and revealed his rotting body; a stream of scarabs swarmed out of the open holes on his torso and swarmed over his entire body.

"You are not the only unique one among us" the bald man said "Nor the most powerful, we have ways of making you work with us, ones which you might not… like very much" he said threateningly.

Foaly gulped and said

"What is it you want me to help you with?" he asked.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds beyond Time chapter 2

The story so far: Foaly's time shuttle is a success and it took him into the past to the 19th century, Transylvania but he's been captured by the Brides of Dracula and is made to help Dracula with his invention.

Now we begin;

Foaly nervously looked at the machine Dracula had him look over; the lightning idea was a bright idea but it was very crude, unwieldy and dangerous and the part of using a living being to bring the already deceased to life was ingenious but the centaur but Foaly didn't know or want to think what Dracula wanted to bring to life.

'_Have to stall them somehow'_ Foaly thought as he examined the wiring of the machine.

"Look, the idea is brilliant but I just don't think I'll be able to do this on my own" Foaly said nervously to Dracula who was watching him carefully.

"Then you shall have all the help you need, Dwergi, the lot" Dracula replied.

"No I don't mean dumb muscle. I mean this needs a couple of geniuses to make this thing work, I need someone good with technology to help me with this, and since there are none in this century, we'll just have to give the project up" Foaly explained.

"Give up?" Dracula exclaimed dramatically and he moved forward in a flash and he was directly in front of Foaly, his height towering over the centaur.

"I thought you agreed to help us with my project?" he asked.

"Yes!" Foaly yelped in fright.

"Then don't mention giving up" Dracula said.

"Now, if there are none in this century, perhaps there are ones in your century yes? Or is your machine incapable of going back to your time?" Dracula asked, Foaly nodded and gave a sigh of defeat.

Using the computer that had a connection to Police Plaza files, strictly a one way connection so Foaly couldn't send for help and Dracula had him go through the police files of all known geniuses in Foaly's time, both human and fairy.

"That one: Opal Koboi" Dracula said.

"Oh, not her, she went insane in prison, lost all her technical genius with her sanity" Foaly said hurriedly.

They went down the list again

"That one: Artemis Fowle, top mastermind of his generation" Dracula pointed to the image of a young dark haired youth with a cold calm expression on his face.

Foaly blanched visibly in fear "Not him!" he cried.

Dracula glared at him and replied

"Oh really, you've said no to all the others, I think we'll take him and these two: Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase, not your top masterminds, but their files look promising, we'll take them as well" he said commandingly.

Foaly uttered a quiet moan of defeat and fear, Fowle was a shady character but he didn't deserve this and the two mud girls, Granger and Chase, they were innocent and they most certainly didn't deserve this.

Dracula then held a conference with Imhotep and new individual who wore tatty pirate clothes.

"Imhotep, may I introduce you the good captain Barbossa, the Devil introduced me to him a few nights ago" Dracula explained.

Barbossa tipped his hat towards Imhotep who bowed his head in greeting.

"I got shot by this pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow, ya see and when I went to hell, I figured I'd make a covenant with Satan and he introduced me to the Count, so I figured I'd become a vampire, might gimme an edge against Jack when I face him again" Barbossa explained.

"Ah" Imhotep said monosyllabically.

"So, here's the plan, Imhotep, you and my brides go to the centaur's time in the time shuttle and bring back the three people we have on the list to complete the machine" Dracula said handing the Egyptian mummy some documents.

"Captain Barbossa and I will work on the defence of the castle and see if we can get rid of Anna Valerious and- darlings! What happened?" Dracula exclaimed as he saw his three brides swoop in through the window.

"We couldn't get the girl! There was a stranger! And look at Marishka" Aleera cried and pointed at Marishka who was covered in open wounds and bleeding slightly.

"There, there darling, it will be alright" Dracula said soothingly and he swept Marishka into a hug. Verona and Aleera gazed at her enviously and Dracula swept them into a hug as well which satisfied them.

"I have a new assignment for you all" Dracula then said.

"Not again!" Verona cried out in anguish.

"Do not worry, no more defiant princesses or strangers, these will be children you're going after, it'll be fun I promise" Dracula said smoothly.

The Brides then held a conference and after a few minutes, Aleera spoke for them

"Very well" she said.

Dracula smiled; he knew his way with women.

Foaly was cursing himself, he never should've built that accursed Time Shuttle, and he must've been drunk when he did it he thought as he typed in the coordinates for Fowl Manor into the computer as Imhotep and the Brides made themselves comfortable.

"Goodbye my loves! And remember: I want the prisoners alive and unharmed when you get back" Dracula said.

"Goodbye Master, would you like any souvenirs?" Marishka now fully healed and diabolically beautiful again asked with a dazzling smile.

"Only the three I've asked for" Dracula replied with a wink.

Foaly who was handcuffed to the desk moaned: he hated that soppy romantic stuff.

"Farewell!" Verona said as the doors of the time shuttle closed with a hiss.

Dracula waved goodbye as the Time Shuttle levitated off the ground and with a whirring and beeping, moved forward through time to Fowl manor in the 21st century.

_Fowl Manor, Ireland, 21__st__ century…_

Artemis bade Butler good night as he headed to his bedroom and sat down in his bed and looked out the window at the snow covered grounds of Fowl Estate, the full moon illuminating the grounds in pale white light. Artemis didn't know why, but it seemed that the moon was important, something to do with acorns?

Artemis went to the window sill and leaned against it and let his brow rest against the cool glass pane.

He was misleading himself with such thoughts, he should be getting an early night's rest as tomorrow he was going to transfer 3 million pounds from the Dijon Imperial Bank to his account and he would need full concentration for it.

Artemis turned away from the window and got into bed and looked at the moon again.

And he saw one of the most horrifying things he had seen in his life.

A beautiful woman hanging upside down looking at him with twisted hungry demonic eyes.

"Hel-lo" she purred before leaping at Artemis and grabbing his mouth before he could yell out for help and she morphed into a horrifying winged form and opened the window and hoisting Artemis in the air and flew through the cold air with a manic cackle.

In no time at all, Artemis was shoved into a kind of metal shuttle along with a centaur who was handcuffed to a nearby desk that beeped and whirred at odd intervals.

"Artemis? Can you hear me?" the centaur asked in concern then a bald man wearing red and gold robes cuffed him over the head and said harshly

"Be silent!" he ordered and moved to another part of the shuttle where three women were.

The centaur glowered at the bald man's back before turning his attention back to Artemis who was rubbing his sore ribs.

"Artemis, you remember me right? Oh of course you wouldn't after the mind-wipe; it's me! Foaly, I'm a centaur, part of LEP, Lower Elements Police. We're fairies, we live underground" Foaly explained.

Then there was a rush of information and memories in Artemis's mind as he remembered everything there was about fairies.

"F-Foaly? What's going on? Who are these people? Did the LEP send them?" Artemis asked.

"Shut up and I'll explain. It's like this; I built this time machine and I went back into the past-" Foaly began to explain as the cold wind rattled the Irish oaks and far away from Ireland in England, a young girl with bushy brown hair looked out her window at the snow covered streets of London, soon she would be on the train with her friends in the magical school of Hogwarts.

If the girl knew what would happen to her soon, she wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink!

_To be continued…_


End file.
